Vorath
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Vorath, Son of Braxus CURRENT RANK: Lieutenant Commander CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: '''N/A '''SERVICE NUMBER: DV 113-024 SPECIES: '''Klingon '''GENDER/SEX: '''Male '''AGE: '''32 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''May 15, 2383 59558.19 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: First City (Old Quarter), Qo'noS PARENTS: '''General Braxus, Son of Ba'ruk (Klingon Defense Force | Deceased: 2406) and Ba'or, Daughter of Saless (Deceased: 2398) SIBLINGS: Joral, Son of Braxus (Deceased: 2402) and Lieuteant Torak, Son of Braxus (Klingon Defense Force | Deceased: 2398) 'MARITAL STATUS: '''Single '''CHILDREN:'None 'QUARTERS:'U.S.S. Endeavour: Deck 6, Room 6207 '''RELIGION: '''Traditional Klingon Religion '''CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''6'3 Feet, '''WEIGHT: 231 Pounds HAIR COLOR: Black/Dark Brown EYE COLOR: Grey 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *The Imperial War College, Qo'noS *Starfleet Academy (2382 - 2386) 'Service Schools Attended' *Starfleet Department Head Training School 'Qualifications' *Starship Department Head Certification *Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification *Starship Tactical Certification *Science Team Leader Certification *Tactical Team Leader Certification *Engineering Team Leader Certification *Survival Certification *Starship Operations Training *Starship Security Training *Advanced Firearms Training *Assault Training *Close Combat Specialist 'Languages' *Federation Standard *Klingon (Modern, Qo'nos Dialect) 'Apptitudes ' Vorath's many years in Starfleet has given him the confidence to lead others into battle and the experience to bring about victory. Constantly training his martial skills, he is a born warrior, ever his father's son. Vorath leads by example. "If a commander is not willing to face the same horrors of war that he asks of his men, then he is no longer fit to lead." 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: '''Yes '''Academic Major: Military Science Professional Major: '''Tactical Operations '''Professional Minor: Security Specialist Class Year: '''2405 '''Class Rank: 12/984 Reprimands: '''2 '''Commendations: 6 Athletics: Mok'bara, Bat'leth Combat, Track Activities: Klingon Combat Team, Marksmanship Team 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *Stardate 00000.00 Commissioned as Ensign and assigned to U.S.S. Lexington as a Junior Security Officer. *Stardate 00000.00 U.S.S. Lexington as Beta Shift Tactical Officer and Security Team Leader. *Stardate 00000.00 Promoted to Lieutenant. *Stardate 00000.00 Promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned to U.S.S. Independence NCC-93027 as Chief Tactical Officer and Head of Security. *Stardate 00000.00 Assigned to U.S.S. Coral Ridge NCC-94721 as Chief Tactical Officer and Head of Security. *Stardate 00000.00 Assigned to U.S.S. Independence NCC-93027-A as Chief Tactical Officer and Head of Security. *Stardate 00000.00 Assigned to U.S.S. Endeavour NCC-97004 as Chief Tactical Officer and Head of Security. *Stardate 00000.00 Assigned to U.S.S. Sentinel NCC-93014 as Chief Security Officer. 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *1 Heart - Injuries sustained during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 Command Distinguished Service Medal - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 for Loyalty - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 for Attention to Duty - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 for Meritorious Service - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 Survival Cross - For surviving and leading his stranded awayteam to safty after 5 months on the dessert planet of Galotia. | Stardate: 87161.7 *1 Archer First contact Award - For succesful first contact with the Joranians, For'dam'Kor, Tallanians, Corinthians, Kalessi, and the Ryndarians while serving onboard the U.S.S. Coral Ridge. | Stardate: 87652.64 *2 Enterprise Award for Exploration - For succesful completion ofa 2 year exploration mission of the Chunai Expanse while serving onboard the U.S.S. Coral Ridge. | Stardate: 87699.39 'Demerits and Reprimands' None 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' Vorath is the only surviving son of Klingon Dahar Master, General Braxus, Son of Ba'ruk. Vorath is formally the only heir to the noble House of Braxus. The fate of his father's house is unknown now that his father was killed in 2406 during the opening battle of the new Federation-Klingon War. Vorath's father was a well respected Klingon General and guest instructor at Starfleet Academy when Rear Admiral Brian Donaldson attended. Braxus took Donaldson under his wing and their relationship always remained strong. When Vorath came of age, instead of following in his father's footsteps and joining the Klingon Defense Force, Vorath approached Donaldson and was sponsored to join Starfleet Academy. General Braxus was not pleased, but respected his son's decision. During Vorath's Academy years, tensions between the Klingon Empire and the Federation quickly spiraled out of control. In 2405, he graduated with full honors. Both his father and Donaldson attended the ceremony. It would be the last time all three were together as friends. After graduation, Donaldson had Vorath posted with him on the Lexington as a junior security officer. Later that year the Klingon Empire sent multiple communications, to Vorath and other Klingon officers serving in Starfleet, to return to Qo'nos. Vorath refused. In 2406, the Lexington along with six other starships of the 4th Fleet, were tasked with protecting the Cardassian controlled Pentath System from possible Klingon invasion. General Braxus, arrived in Pentath soon after as the head of the Klingon invasion force. After a fierce battle, General Braxus' Flagship was destroyed and the Klingons were pushed back. For his participation in the Battle of Pentath and for siding against not only the Empire but his father too, the Klingon High Council branded Vorath a traitor and stripped him of his honor and claim to his Father's House and holdings. Vorath served Starfleet with courage, dedication, and valor for many years. Following Donaldson on every assignment until Donaldson was promoted to Rear Admiral and Commanding Officer of the 22nd Mobile. Vorath served as Chief Security Officer of the Lexington, Chief Tactical officer of the original Independence, Chief Tactical and Security officer of the Coral Ridge, , and currently is the new Chief Tactical and Head of Security of the Independence-A Under Captain Tanaka Hann. Vorath was approached by Admiral Donaldson and Captain Tanaka Hann to serve as the Independence-A's new Chief Tactical Officer and Head of Security. Vorath quickly accepted their offer. Rumor has it that Admiral Donaldson is eyeing Lt Cmdr. Vorath as his new Strategic Operations Officer onboard his Flagship. If the rumor is true, Vorath would then report to Admiral Donaldson and Captain Hann directly, placing Vorath in a position of great importance not only on the Independence, but also the 22nd Mobile as a whole. Vorath has a large scar over his right eye as a result of an injury sustained during the Battle of Pentath. He wears it proudly not only as a badge of honor, but as a constant reminder of the consequences he's brought upon himself by siding against his family and his people. 'Hobbies and Interests' Vorath spends his free time honing his combat prowess. He rarely engages his crewmates in friendly conversation and prefers to remain alone as often as he can, though he does teach a weekly class on Klingon combat and martial arts. Vorath has been known to dabble in blacksmithing and the creation of traditional Klingon edged weapons. Vorath enjoys training with his Bat'leth, practicing Mok'bara, and recreating historic battles on the Holodeck. Vorath spends two hours every morning at the ship's gym and keeps a very orderly schedule of each days activities. 'Notable Possessions' Vorath owns four antique Bat'leths, one Nanopulse Edged Bat'leth, two Mek'leths, and an extensive collection of historic ancient Klingon holographic battle programs. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Next of Kin: None Blood Type: L-Positive Dates and results of tests and screenings: *August 2nd, 2401 - Passed Starfleet Academy pre-admissions medical examination. Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: *2406 - Severe 3in. laceration to the right periorbital and face. Dermal Regenerator treatment refused by patient. Traditional stitches used to close wound and resulted in a large scar. List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: Vorath takes no regular medications. Allergies: None. 'Psychological Notes' Pending. 'VORATH'S SHORT STORIES' Morning Workout|Morning Workout Category:Lieutenant Commanders Category:Characters